The Tower
The Tower, is the main headquarters and base of operations of Noa Doc and Jack Spidrox. While Maker still remains the boss, in his absence Jack holds this title as Maker has not officially resigned yet. The Tower was built by Colin Doc, but the ground originally belonged to his father James Doc. When Colin died, Maker took over until he retired and put Jack in charge. Background The ground The Tower stands on once belonged to James Doc. Colin Doc received the ground from him and together with Maker they both build it. For the time being, Colin used The Tower to store many items and objects. He also used the quiet and calm setting to finish the DocSoul. At Colin's 50th birthday party, he was murdered by HIM's henchman Nazim somewhere close at The Tower. After his passing, Maker took over. Years later, Maker installed Jack Spidrox/DiamondLord as the new pre-boss. When Jack is ready to have an official battle against Maker and win. He will be the new boss. When Noa defeats Jack, she will be the new boss. Information Maker is technically still the official boss of the Tower. He has resigned his position for Jack Spidrox to take over until he has proven himself as the boss. When this happens, Maker has to break his connection with the Tower. When Jack is unable to fulfill his position, Noa Doc is assigned as the boss for as long as needed. When Noa has mastered the power of the DocSoul, she can have a battle with DiamondLord, the winner will become the new boss of the Tower. This is bound to happen as Colin Doc intended Noa to become the boss after him. After his death Noa was to young to become the boss, so Maker became instead. He later decided that he wanted DiamondLord to be his successor and also Noa's predecessor. If both Noa and Jack aren't capable of filling this position for any reason whatsoever, Hank Doc is the temporary boss of the Tower. He gains full access to almost all the information The Tower possesses as well as all of its items and storage. Capabilities As mentioned by Colin Doc, the computer at Zone 6 is immune to corruption or hacking. When a jammer of some sort affects this computer it will shut down to prevent interaction. It will only shut down that computer in Zone 6, the other ones will not be affected. The Tower can not be hacked by almost any means. The only way to hack The Tower is to hack via a communication channel from the Creator's Boats or Noa's Island. The only way to achieve this is to place a bug in their systems which proves to be very difficult. The Tower also has a direct and secure communication link with The Island and Creator's Boats. Both the computers at zone 3 & 7 have a shared and private communication link with the aforementioned locations. It's unknown if all the computers in The Tower have a direct communication link. The Tower's computers can be linked with satellites which can be used for a variety of purposes such as tracking or pinpointing specific locations. The Tower has its own energy cores and draws its energy from the essences within "God Cores" of DocGod (God) and WarLord (God), stored in the lower vault. It draws energy from the cores and therefore maintains its own sustainable energy supply. It will never run out as long as the cores remain where they're supposed to be. In case of emergencies, The Tower can utilize a backup supply of energy to keep all of its functions going for a certain amount of time. The Tower's shield is unbreakable as long as Schotel is active. As long as the shield is up nobody can enter or leave without permission by the boss due to Schotel drawing its power from the "Core Essences". The protective barrier is powerful enough to protect The Tower against external attacks & assaults, explosions, magical forces, dangerous temperatures, earthquakes and most if not all elemental forces like hurricanes and thunderstorms. The Tower has its own ventilation, temperature system and security system. All of these are mostly monitored by its personnel like Schotel or Schepper but is generally monitored by The Tower's computer. Unlike The Island, The Tower doesn't have any offensive weaponry installed on its outer side. It relies on its personnel and powerful shield to protect itself. However, The Tower does house many weapons that can be used by its personnel to protect it. The Tower's main computer can track all the items and objects that are stored and safeguarded in The Tower. But only if they are in its database. The computer can list the main function and location/status of any item and can also give additional information of said item. As long as they are listed in the database. Whenever an item is removed from its placehold, it will send a warning to the system to alert its personnel. A warning won't go off beforehand as long as authorized personnel disabled the localized security. According to Schepper, roughly 85% to 90% of all items in The Tower are recorded in the database. Items that are not listed tend to be so for a reason and are safeguarded in secret. One most notable object that is not listed is the Purple Fire Wand. Meaning that any of these items are not recorded, nor tracked but do have a localized security though it's not connected to the main database. Zones There are currently 13 zones in total. #'Zone 1': is the first zone in the Tower. There's an elevator that leads to the basements zones but most primarily Zone 9. There is nothing interesting here. #'Zone 2': is the main room. In this room everything is discussed with the team. It's also Schepper's main operating room. Behind his computer, the uncompleted Reality Glove is located. A small storage which hosts some unknown objects and items is also here. #'Zone 3': is a secured room filled with low-leveled dangerous or important though hidden yet easily accessible items. This room mainly holds the Golden Orb and one piece of The Codex. #'Zone 4': is the main bedroom. Guests and main operators sleep here. There is also a computer here and a special painting that belonged to James Doc. Behind the picture lies the The Blue Card. #'Zone 5': is the center zone of The Tower. On the top of this zone, Schotel is located as The Tower's defense system. The old experiment container is also located here. #'Zone 6': is a very secured room. Here a special computer is located that can directly control The Tower in its whole. This computer also stores many important files that even the computer in Zone 7 can't access. The old map of the Lego Continent is located here. The DocSoul is able to give its holder complete access to any of The Tower files, data and commands. #'Zone 7': is Jack Spidrox main operating room. It is the place of the main or lead computer. There's a safe that holds important items. The inactive self-destruct sequence of the Tower is also placed here. #'Zone 8': is a small secret zone between zone 7 and 9. Both of the golden ingots, the magical "Emerald Stone", a "Golden Sword" and the Black Center Wand are housed here. The legendary immortality Chalice from The General was also located here at one point #'Zone 9': is the weapon room. The majority of The Tower's weapons and devices but also other objects and artifacts are located here. Notable objects like an Atlantis Trident, the Overtaker and Celestial's weapons the Rainbow Cannon and Mega Blaster are stored here. #'Zone 10': is the containment room. A secret room that is the source of The Tower's defensive system. The containment units from the essences of WarLord and DocGod (God) or good and evil rest here. The first half of the Obliterator is located in the corner opposite the entrance. #'Zone 11': also known as the purple zone is the Tower's vault. The all-powerful Purple Fire Wand resides here. Only a member of The Doc Family or the current boss can access it. #'Zone 12': is a small and secure room hosting the Magnifying Wand, the other half of the Obliterator and Demolisher's "defunct" brain container. #'Zone 13': is a secret room. It's location and what's in there remains unknown. Items and Objects This is a list of known items and objects, with their details, that are known to be stored somewhere in The Tower. Trivia *The Tower is the largest and biggest structure on the Lego Continent. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Technology